1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to modular partition panels and, more particularly, to modular panels made from metal or plastic sheets having opposed end portions formed into V-shaped connector members which can interlock with connector members of adjacent panels.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Partition walls that can be assembled and disassembled quickly and easily are useful in providing storage areas of varying sizes to meet the changing demands for space in self service warehouses. Each customer requires a storage unit of a particular size to meet his or her individual requirements. Modular construction using standard size panels is a convenient way of meeting customer requirements. As requirements change, old storage units can be easily disassembled and new ones quickly erected to satisfy the new requirements. Such storage units should be inexpensive, durable, strong, and easy to connect together or disconnect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,590 to Finch and Szayer discloses a modular partition system based on panels which are generally rectangular and have connector members on opposed sides of a central body. Each connector member includes female and male members joined by a stop element which is generally perpendicular to the body. The panels may be connected to one another to form a wall by either an abutting type or overlapping type connection. In the abutting type connection, one connector member of one panel interlocks with a connector member of the other panel and the female and male elements come into mating engagement with each other, with the stop elements of each member abutting each other. In the overlapping type connection, the ends of adjacent panels overlap each other and the male elements of each connector member are secured to the body of an opposing panel. Not only may two panels be joined together, but three or four panels may be interconnected to form a common junction. The mating configuration of the connecting end portions advantageously permits joining of adjacent panels with varying degrees of overlap corresponding to the space in which the panels are to be mounted, thus eliminating the need to cut a panel to fit a limited space.
Although the modular partition system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,590 can be assembled or disassembled relatively rapidly, it does require the use of sheet metal screws or similar fastening elements to secure the panels together.
The modular construction system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,460 to Maroney makes use of a construction panel which can be connected to a load-bearing frame member or used as a non-load-bearing construction panel which can be mounted on the load-bearing construction panel. The system described requires the bolting together of adjacent panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,851 to Derrider et al. relates to metallic structural members adapted to be formed by extrusion and having ends so formed that a plurality of the said members may be interlocked. The metallic structural member described is particularly adapted for use as flooring in vehicles such as trucks, railway cars, and so forth. For this reason the structural member is provided with a hole through which a bolt can pass for attachment of the member to an underlying structure.